


【圣域聊天日常】

by nancyex



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 圣域聊天日常内含SS、LC、Ωand so on
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask & Capricorn Shura & Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Leo Aiolia & Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【圣域聊天日常】

**Author's Note:**

> 随手写写的，不要在意，都很短而且没什么水准
> 
> character那边我就加了relationship里没有的角色，全部输入真的太累人了  
> shion和dohko是slash关系，不知道为什么跳出来的relationship里没有选项

雅典娜论坛

吐槽区  
贴子  
【吐槽】谁在论坛里匿名成“玫瑰花”发老大的黑历史的  
L1：我又缺花肥了  
吐槽如题，明明不是我，害得我背锅，气得老大取消了我的年假

L2：穆先生最帅  
说的好像前辈一直在工作一样，你们黄金除了先生还有认真工作的吗

L3：闭眼睁眼一个样  
我

L4：穆先生最帅  
编辑L2，你们黄金除了先生和先生夫人还有认真工作的吗

L5：【匿名】玫瑰花  
噗哈哈哈哈哈，先生夫人，已截图，贵鬼你回去等着吧

L6：我又缺花肥了  
楼上的！到底是谁给我滚出来还我假期！

L7：【匿名】玫瑰花  
你的假期是撒加取消的，有本事你问他要去

L8：阿鲁迪巴  
说起来我很好奇，那个帖子据说一分钟不到就被删了，后来连截图都被禁止了，到底发了老大啥黑历史啊

L9：海龙  
严格意义来说，不算是黑历史，是一张同人图，一看就是自己画的，阿鲁迪巴要是想看我一会私聊给你

L10：扣工资警告  
加隆你适可而止

L11：海龙  
好的老哥。  
大家有人想要的话都可以跟我私聊哦！！！

L12：我又缺花肥了  
加隆，那个该死的匿名不会是你吧！

L13：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
阿布放弃吧，真是隆哥你还能怎么样

L14：螃蟹和泡泡  
米罗说得对，你就认了吧阿布，你干不过老大的

L15：我又缺花肥了  
等等，我为什么要干得过老大，干不过躺着被干也爽啊

L16：海龙  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？

L17：【匿名】玫瑰花  
哈哈哈哈哈是时候祭出我珍藏多年的同人图了

L18：扣工资警告  
最近女神挪用公款买衣服比较厉害，奖金发不了了

L19：睁眼闭眼一个样  
我猜猜加隆刚刚心里在想什么  
“你为什么要和我抢工作”

L20：海龙  
什么鬼，等等，为什么躺着被撒加干也能是工作

L21：穆先生最帅  
所以北大西洋的海龙将军并没有否认他被撒加干这个事实吗？

L22：君子如玉  
我能冒昧打断一下吗，撒加，为什么明明是阿布的问题，你要我们所有人的奖金跟着一起泡汤？

L23：我又缺花肥了  
等一下！为什么是我的问题，难道不应该是那个该死的匿名吗？！

L24：睁眼闭眼一个样  
撒加你最好解释一下，还有，房屋修缮补贴已经拖欠半年了

L25：扣工资警告  
说了嘛，最近女神那边开销比较大……

L26：不是菜刀  
与此同时，教皇大人昨天使用浴室又超过四个小时了

L27：君子如玉  
不愧是修罗，直中要害

L28：不是菜刀  
谢谢夸奖

L29：【匿名】玫瑰花  
是啊，艾俄罗斯应该深有体会

L30：不是菜刀  
………………我对不起大艾哥

L31：我又缺花肥了  
老大，这个该死的匿名真的是圣域搅屎棍，怎么狠怎么戳刀子啊！是不是应该抓出来赏赐一个AE

L32：螃蟹和泡泡  
阿布，虽然你能陪我一起去冥界我很感动，但是恕我不能陪你一起当屎

L33：我又缺花肥了  
重点是这个嘛！【抓狂.jpg】

L34：睁眼闭眼一个样  
AE……赏赐……  
我看那个匿名就是你吧阿布罗迪

L35：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
说起来管理员看一下后台登陆ip不就好了

L36：扣工资警告  
用了tor+前置，目前虽然显示线上，但是ip在世界各地，不好追踪

L37：我不爱蝎子  
圣域里骇客技术好的大概是米罗、阿布、加隆、迪斯，撒加你要不排查一下？

L38：我又缺花肥了  
等等为什么有我！以及卡妙你的昵称怎么又改了

L39：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
对啊妙妙，居然改成了这个，我好伤心

L40：君子如玉  
这几个只是黄金里骇客技术好的，是不是还要筛查一下青铜和白银

L41：我不爱蝎子  
青铜和白银里没有人对撒加【和他的黑历史】那么了解

L42：螃蟹和泡泡  
等等，你们都那么了解老大的黑历史的吗？

L42：睁眼闭眼一个样  
迪斯你跟了撒加那么久居然也不知道点阴私？

L43：螃蟹和泡泡  
伴君如伴虎，我还伴两个君，知道太多会死啊

L44：雄狮  
你看阿布米罗不还是活蹦乱跳的

L45：为了雅典娜  
不能这么说，阿布犯事倒霉的不是他的年假就是他的男人。米罗也还是小孩子

L46：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
大艾哥，你现在不是14岁的身体吗

L47：庐山上没有茄子  
时代变了，艾俄罗斯这种直男都说得出这种话，简直是圣域的失败

L48：扣工资警告  
老师，我没记错的话，我和艾俄罗斯都是史昂大人教导的……

L49：史昂殿下本羊  
我不是我没有

L50：君子如玉  
一定都是圣域教育经费不足才造成这样后果，史昂大人现在是白羊宫的人，撒加你要不给我们多拨款避免这种教育悲剧？

L51：扣工资警告  
身为君子怎么能这么贪财

L52：君子如玉  
君子爱财取之有道

L53：【匿名】玫瑰花  
撒加才不会告诉你圣域赤字四千多万刀呢

L54：扣工资警告  
加隆，躲在马甲后面笑得挺欢啊

L55：海龙  
我靠你怎么知道！

L56：【匿名】玫瑰花  
不对切错号了，妈的，对，是老子，撒加你怎么知道啊

L57：我不爱蝎子  
才三天，圣域又多了三百多万刀的赤字，水瓶宫的空调还能批下来吗

L58：史昂殿下本羊  
不对啊撒加，我昨天看怎么是七千万刀的赤字？？？

L59：扣工资警告  
因为你们每个人看到的账本都不一样

L60：庐山上没有茄子  
啧啧，撒加你也太阴险了

L61：我很爱蝎子  
怪不得之前找我们看账本

L62：我不爱蝎子  
米罗！你少对我的昵称动手动脚！

L63：我又缺花肥了  
撒哥，老大，你看，既然发你黑历史的不是我……

L64：扣工资警告  
所以不能对阿布进行惩罚，因此所有人取消年假

L65：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
？？？？？？why？？？

L66：扣工资警告  
只有阿布没有年假不就是在惩罚他

L67：庐山上没有茄子  
所以所有人都取消，也就没有【无年假】的惩罚了是吗，撒加你真的逻辑满分

L68：扣工资警告  
史昂大人教得好，白羊宫经费充裕

L69：史昂殿下苯氧  
行了，又是我的锅

L70：我又缺花肥了  
等等，既然犯人是隆哥，是不是应该惩罚他！

L71：扣工资警告  
放心，作为一个英明神武公平民主的教皇，我会好好惩罚他的

L72：我又缺花肥了  
带我一个！我也要！

L73：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
阿布你不只缺花肥，你还缺心眼

L74：庐山上没有茄子  
哥哥惩罚弟弟绝对不能劳驾他人，此中深意不可言传啊

L75：为了雅典娜  
也不是，小艾犯了错我会惩罚他，史昂大人也会，我也不介意。  
难道说这是哥哥责无旁贷的事情吗？受教了，多谢老师。

L76：雄狮  
哥！

L77：睁眼闭眼一个样  
所以，撒加你是不打算惩罚加隆了吗，别扭曲含义，我说的是我们肉眼可见的、能大快人心的惩罚

L78：海龙  
喂！我已经垫了你们三个月工资了！

L79：睁眼闭眼一个样  
那是撒加欠我们的工资，你帮哥哥还债，和我们无关

L80：扣工资警告  
好了好了都别追着加隆，加隆扣半个月工资，行了吧

L81：阿鲁迪巴  
大家记得71L那位楼主说过什么吗？

L82：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
看看看看，连阿鲁都看不下去了，撒加，你不给我们一个报仇雪恨的机会？！

L83：扣工资警告  
猩红毒针，我记着呢米罗，别让我找到报仇雪恨的机会

L84：我不爱蝎子  
圣域教皇，干啥啥不行，护短第一名

L85：史昂殿下本羊  
就这种人，当初还让你们追随

L86：性感蝎子在线甩尾  
当初那不是，以为我们会是那个“短”嘛……

L87：睁眼闭眼一个样  
米罗，你当初愿意为我AE我很高兴，但我就不陪你短了，我不短

L88：君子如玉  
等等这个走向不大对，贵鬼还在窥屏！

L89：君子如玉  
沙加！这是全年龄区！

【公告】本讨论帖已经禁言


End file.
